pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie (anime)
Bonnie (Japanese: ユリーカ Eureka) is the younger sister of Clemont in the anime and one of Ash's major traveling companions in Kalos. Appearance She is a young, adorable and very pretty little girl with golden-blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a brown sleeveless top with a soft black bow on it and she wears knee length black leggings covered by a white skirt resembling a cloud under it. Bonnie also wears pink Mary Jane shoes and a yellow purse. Personality She has a great love for Pokémon. Despite her cuteness, beauty and not being old enough to train Pokémon, she has strong ambitions and goals of being a trainer. She tends to forget she is the younger sibling and becomes very protective of her older brother Clemont. As a result, she'll often look for a beautiful girl to be her brother's wife, much to his chagrin. She is sometimes annoyed with his over-protectiveness and nagging, but she understands that he loves her very much, and she returns these affections. When frightened or stressed, Bonnie will reach for her brother's hand, or hide behind him, thus displaying a keen element of trust in their relationship. Besides Clemont, Bonnie also has a sisterly relationship with Serena, likely because of the fact that they are the only girls in the group and thus share similar interests. This is corroborated in XY040 where she assisted Serena in the kitchen making Poké Puffs. In turn, Serena often does little fashion-related favors for Bonnie, acting in the role of the cooler older sister. Biography Bonnie is Clemont's little sister. She travels with him and supports him in his battles. She is younger than the age of 10. Some fans believe she is seven, but there is no evidence. Pokémon Taking care of Befriended Temporary Pokémon Competitions *Pokémon Summer Camp: Winner (along with Clemont, Ash, and Serena) Voice actresses *'Japanese:' Mariya Ise (XY001-XY085), Mika Kanai (XY086-present) *'English:' Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld *'Finnish:' Henni-Liisa Stam *'Greek:' Stella Bonatsou *'Korean:' Jo Gyung-i *'Brazilian Portuguese:' Jussara Marques *'Spanish:' Blanca Hualde Trivia *Bonnie is a reference to Max, as she is a younger sibling. Like Max, Bonnie shares the following: **She does her best to help out her older sibling, like Max does with May. ** She is not old enough to be a Pokémon trainer, like Max, who is also too young to train Pokémon. **She is related to a Gym Leader, that being Clemont, like Max is to Norman, the Gym Leader of the Petalburg City gym. *She is also a little similar to Brock, as she'll often propose to a beautiful girl to be her brother's wife, but ends up being pulled away. However, Brock will almost always flirt with an older girl, usually a Nurse Joy or an Officer Jenny, while Bonnie will go after any beautiful girl, either a little younger than, as old as, or older than Clemont, (yet only the latter one has happened so far) and so far, none of them were Joy or Jenny. *She is Ash's first female companion that is not an actual Pokémon Trainer. **She is also Ash's first female companion to be younger than the age of 10. *Unlike Max, she is the first younger sibling traveling with Ash that is based off a game counterpart. Also, she has a Pokémon, despite not being of age to have one yet. *She appears as the emcee in her brother's Gym, which is located in Kalos, Lumiose City *She is the second person to find out about Serena's crush on Ash, the first being Miette. Gallery Bonnie's Bridal Applicants Bonnie wants Viola to be a girlfriend.png|Viola Bonnie and Jessica.png|Jessica Again.png|Lena Again 2.png|Receptionist Really Bonnie.png|Gina Bonnie V.png|Diantha Oh Good Grief Bonnie.jpg|Éclairisse XY053 2.png|3 girls XY057 4.png|Bellossom's Trainer XY064 14.png|Aria disguised Return of an old gag.png Category:Ash's Companions Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pokémon movie characters